A possessive corporal
by SweetLittleLolipop
Summary: Ereri/Riren During lunch in the scouting legion headquarters the trainees notice something weird with Eren and suddenly they see...hickeys. Rated T. Enjoy


A **possessive** corporal

**By**: SweetLittleLolipop

**Plot**: During lunch in the scouting legion headquarters the trainees notice something weird with Eren and suddenly they see...hickeys.

**Warnings**: This is BL (boy love/shounen ai) with the pairing Ereri/Riren (Levi x Eren). If that is not your cup of tea then please just ignore this fanfiction or read it. But don't tell me I didn't warn you. Please tell me what you think after~ ^.^

** Rated**: Rated T for suggestive themes and mentions of sexual activities.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime Shingeki no Kyojin or the characters, only the plot that I came up with while I was at a convention and saw a Levi and Eren who made Ereri fanservice~ it was so hot~ /)/3/(\ *blush*

On with the story, _enjoy_~

* * *

Eren whimpered as he sat down by the table with his friends, and shifted uncomfortably on the bench. 'Damn you Corporal! Why do you have to be so rough!?' He cursed the shorter man in his head, accidentaly making a face of pain and gaining all of the others attention, making them stare.

"E-Eren are you ok?" Armin asked, slight worry evident in his quite feminine voice.

"I-I'm fine", his throat was sore from all the screaming he did last night and you could hear how hoars it was.

"Are you sick? Does your throat hurt?" Mikasa asked and quickly pulled Eren's shirt down a little, to check on him, but stopped in her tracks as the black haired girl saw all the purple and red marks on his neck and continiuing down.

"SO LIL EREN ISN'T A VIRGIN AFTER ALL!" Jean exclaimed a little too loudly and everyone turned to stare at the titan shifter. And on a seat a few tables away, an amused Levi sat and watched as Eren began to blush furiously.

Eren quickly looked away and pulled his shirt up again, crossing his arms tightly and trying to ignore the low whispering.

"So... who was it? Is she pretty? Do we know her?" Connie asked exitedly. "I bet she's really pretty!" The blush deepened and crept up to his ears. "Uh... well..."

"I'm right, aren't I?" He grinned at the taller teen.

"U-uhh" How could he say that it wasn't a 'she' but rather a 'he' and the corporal. The flushed boy looked in Levi's direction with pleading eyes. He really needed help or at least some excuse to get away from there.

Armin's face suddenly brightened up in realization as his bestfriend avoided to answer. "It's not a 'she', right? It's a 'he'." He mumbled to Eren, though everyone around the table heard.

"YOU'RE GAY!?" Again, Jean had shouted it out loud and, well, of course everone heard that too.

"Keep it down horseface! I don't want everyone to know! Though that is a bit too late now..." the last sentance was mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Fine! So who is this 'He'?" Jean huffed, irritated to be called horseface, I mean, he obviously was super hot and had a beautiful face.

The blue-green eyed boy sighed and mumbled something unaudiable to hear. "What did you say?" Everyone was listening intently... Literally. Everyone.

"I-It's... I-It's... H-He...h-." He was cut off by a very familiar voice calling out to him. "Oi, shitty brat! We have some cleaning left to do." his voice was dark and Eren blushed as he winked and smirked.

"Wait...THE CORPORAL!? YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH THE CORPORAL!?" There Jean's annoyingly loud voice was again and Eren slowly stood up, trying so hard not to whimper from his sore bottom, but well, of course failing. "OH MY GOD! YOU ARE! AND YOU'RE THE UKE! LOOK YOU CAN'T EVEN STAND UP!"

"Shut up!" Eren growled and easily lifted his legs one after another over the bench. He mustered up all his courage "Maybe I am!" and started to walk away, but stumbled and fell in front of Levi, his face against the smaller male's crotch.

The titan shifter blushed even deeper, if that even was possible, and looked around at all the shocked and amused faces. "I'm leaving." the words where quiet and only the ones closest could hear. He stood up and dusted his pants off, limping out of the room.

Levi looked around the room, glaring at everyone silently saying 'touch him and die'. At that many of them chuckled at the corporal's possesiveness and he turned on his heels, following his lover out the door.

"Try not to go too hard on him!" Hanji shouted after him with a big grin on her face. 'YESSSS! I KNEW IT! *HAPPY DANCE*'.

Some time later, loud lust filled moans could be heard throughout the corridors as Levi fucked Eren senseless into the mattress.

* * *

**/AN/** Thank you for reading~ ^^ Well.. I wrote this in the middle of night so it's a bit cracky, buuut I love it~ Please _R&R_ :3


End file.
